


Everyday (i imagine a future where i can be with you)

by QueenieRose53001



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bookstores, F/F, First Dates, Manga & Anime, Mutual Pining, this is fluff. nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: Yuri wants to try reading manga. Natsuki takes her to buy some.





	Everyday (i imagine a future where i can be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> 1/2 of a very late birthday gift for my dear friend Big Kahn love you dude

It was a normal day in the literature club. M.C. and Sayori were flirting in a corner, and Monika and Yuri were discussing their poetry with each other and drinking tea. Natsuki buried herself in her manga in the corner. 

This was a good distraction, the sounds of her friends’ voices filtering through her mind as she read some mindless slice of life story. She loved this club, and the people in it. It was better than going home right after school and being alone. 

“Natsuki!” A husky voice called out, bursting the pink haired girl’s concentration. She blinked, looking up from her book. 

Of course. It was Yuri, the long strands of dark purple hair falling down over her shoulders as she peered down at the younger girl. “What do you want?” Natsuki snapped, slamming the manga shut. She knew where she had left off. 

“Club time is almost over,” Yuri said, her voice rising and falling with a cadence that matched Natsuki’s heart beat. “I just wanted to make sure you were aware.”

Natsuki groaned and pulled herself to her feet. She didn’t take Yuri’s outstretched hand, but leaned up to look her in the eye. “Thanks for letting me know,” Natsuki said less sarcastically, turning to place the manga back into its spot in her collection. 

Yuri leaned up into a desk, watching Natsuki put the manga back in the closet of the club room. “Do you only read slice of life manga? Or do you like other kinds?”

Natsuki froze.  “Why do you ask?” She said, not missing a beat. 

“Everyday, I see you so entranced by your stories, and I wanted to see if you knew any I might like,” Yuri said nonchalantly. “I would like to try to read some.” Natsuki stuttered and stumbled over her thoughts, waiting until she knew what she wanted to say before speaking. 

“I don’t usually read the kinds of stories you like, Yuri,” Natsuki shut the clubroom closet door. Her face flushed hot at an idea, the filter dissolving. “How about we walk to the bookstore and pick something out for you?”

Yuri looked at her feet, a not-quite sheepish smile playing with her mouth. Natsuki didn’t notice this, of course. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Natsuki, but I didn’t bring any money today.”

“That’s not a big deal,” Natsuki stammered, “I brought some money, I can pay for it.”

Yuri smiled. “Thank you. That’s very sweet.”

Natsuki swung her backpack onto her back. Yuri was already wearing hers, and she brought her hands to her throat to loosen her tie. The sight made Natsuki’s heart flutter, and she coughed. “Well, uh,” she stumbled, “Let’s get going.”

The walk to the bookstore was uneventful, each girl looking down at their feet. Yuri’s shy personality making this the default, but Natsuki was just trying to hide her red face and her uncharacteristic smile. The bookstore was only a few blocks away from the school, and when they arrived, Yuri tried to get the door for Natsuki, but the smaller girl got there first. “After you,” she mumbled under her breath, opening the door and ringing the bell.

“Thank you, Natsuki,” Yuri said, ducking into the bookstore. Natsuki followed, letting the door slam shut behind her. The store owner was behind the counter, reading something of his own. He knew both of the girls individually, Yuri the novel enthusiast, Natsuki the manga lover. It was a tiny bit surprising to see them together, but to each their own. 

“You looking for anything special today, Natsuki, Yuri?” He asked. Yuri shook her head but then Natsuki spoke up.

“I’m looking for a manga with a plot that Yuri might like, any suggestions?”

The store owner tilted his head, deep in thought. “There’s a couple. Thankfully, Yuri, you’re in here enough that I know your taste in books. There’s the Project Libitina series, Tokyo Ghoul, Black Paradox, and Parasyte. You might want to start there.”

“Okay, thanks man!” Natsuki said, already dragging Yuri by the hand back towards the manga. “I haven’t personally read any of those, but I do know that people rave about Project Libitina online. From what I know about the plot, it kind of sounds like the book you’ve been reading with MC. What’s it called?”

Yuri flustered. “Uh, it’s called The Portrait of Markov.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Natsuki said, stretching up to look at the bookshelves she couldn’t quite see. “It kind of reminds me of that book. The main character Elyssa escapes from human experimentation, and the organization sends their best soldier, named Libitina, after the Roman goddess of death, after her. Does that sound good to you?”

Natsuki pulled a book from the shelf at her eye level and handed it to the taller girl. Yuri skimmed the back cover before flipping through the pages. “This seems like something I’d truly enjoy.”

“Good,” Natsuki said. She grabbed the two other books in the series and strolled towards the check out. “Come on, these aren’t going to pay for themselves!”

Yuri scurried to catch up. “Wait, did you get some for yourself?”

Natsuki shook her head. “They’re the next two in the series. I’m getting them for you.”

Yuri’s face flushed. “You don’t need to do that, Natsuki, I can get them later-” 

The shorter girl cut her off. “Just let me do something nice for you!”

Yuri fell into stunned silence as Natsuki paid for the three manga. She placed the three books in a shopping bag, and they left the store. 

“Thank you, Nat,” Yuri said. Natsuki stopped in her tracks before recovering her stride. No one had given her a nickname like that before, not even her parents. Her face went as pink as her hair. 

“Yuri, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like I  _ like  _ you or anything. I just wanted to do something nice for you, okay,” Natsuki stammered, too uncharacteristically shy to full out rant.

Yuri cut her off by kissing her on the cheek. Natsuki’s face went from the color of her hair to the color of her hair clips. She looked up at Yuri, and there was the same blush on her pale skin. 

“Thank you, Natsuki. Truly. I’ll see you at club time tomorrow,” Yuri said, turning down the street to go home. Natsuki stood there at the street corner until Yuri disappeared into her house. Natsuki raised a hand to her cheek and touched the spot gently. 

It was going to be hard to tell her that she had lied. 

  
  



End file.
